User blog:Lhikan634/Policy Forum
Hey fellow-Seekers! I've been looking around and comparing our policy pages to those of other Wikis. For the most part, the general "wiki" guidelines are around, but I've noticed there are full policies we either do not have written up or that aren't linked to by anything. Though the word "policy" can sound a bit restricting at times, one of the things it helps with is telling editors some of the general workings of the Huntik Wiki. If at all possible, I'd love for us to have a fairly comprehensive policy set yet not have everything constrained to one impossible-to-read document. I'll put forth a few questions and ideas below, but I really want to hear from the rest of the Huntik Wiki community. Feel free to respond to stuff selectively. I've listed some of the major parts below, but anything under Help is game. If you think there's a policy that's completely obsolete or something that should be added, feel free to say so. Linking First off, what does everyone else think of having all of the policy- and help-based articles all link to each other? I mean, the Help page does this, but nothing else really does. (I mean, I'm an admin and it took a while to recall if we actually had an image policy down, lol). Image Policy At least as it stands now, I think the Image Policy is a bit longer than necessary. Any "should use the default image ____" is obsolete with the upgraded infoboxes. More or less, images seem to fall into 4 categories or so: (1) Official / stock art, (2) Screenshots, (3) Card scans, and (4) Photos of merch. Which schematic seems to make the most sense? Secondly, I've noticed that a few of the official arts are of odd dimensions. For instance, tall, narrow images will make the infobox much longer than normal, while short, wide images may not show much detail. Should we include some general size parameters specifically for infoboxes? Most of this would just be playing around with cropping or adding blank background, which I could probably get done during a weekend if others agree on this. Gallery Policy The Gallery Policy covers both Article Galleries and Category Galleries. Probably my main question at the moment is whether we should use an Article Gallery on spell pages. I've noticed that a lot of these were simply the infobox image appearing just next to the infobox. Any other questions / suggestions will help me know what other contributors think of the galleries. Copyright Policy Alright, the first thing here is making sure we have the Copyright Policy up-to-date based on Community Central. Another thing to do would be to relate the page to how it applies to stuff such as screenshots and all. Manual of Style Probably one thing that needs to be added here is stuff about Huntik-related terms. For instance, that the word "Titan" is capitalized anywhere in a sentence, and that articles such as in "the Professor" aren't. Also about whether to refer to "Dante's House" or the more grammatically-correct "Dante's house." Any other things that should be added to this? Page Layouts I'm still working on a good way to go about Page Layouts without having an insanely-long page. Requests for Adminship The Requests for Adminship page will eventually have some basic guidelines on it! : ) This should make it easier to work with in the future. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin blog